Secrets
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Lilly and James have broken up, though James doesn't know she's pregnant. I don't own anything except Danielle Lupin and the plot. R&R, Rated T for later chapters.  L&J will be together.
1. AfterMath Of The BreakUp

Chapter 1

A very upset Lilly Evans appeared outside Remus and Danielle Lupin's apartment.

"Lilly! What happened?" He said, concerned for his friends and Lilly.

"Nothing, don't worry. Sirius and _James _are alright." He noticed that when she said James' name, she teared up. "Can I stay here please? Your the only person I can turn to." She said sadly. He smiled sympatheticly, and motioneed for her to come inside. "Me and James have split up." She sobbed. "We were arguing a-and he said, "Look! The door is right there!" and I left. You were the first I thought of." She broke down crying. Remus took her into his arms.

"Oh Lilly. Of course you can stay here until you and James sort it out. Danielle needs a women figure around anyway." He said. She sniffed thanks and they took her stuff into one of the guest rooms. The thing Lilly and James had started to argue about was the subject children. James had wanted to wait for the war to end, but, unbeknownest to him, Lilly was already pregnant. She snapped at him and they arued. he didn't actually want Lilly to leave, but she did because she thought he wanted her to leave. Lilly changed into her sweats and a vest top, she walked into the living room and sat next to Remus on the couch.

"I'm pregnant." She told him. "I know you might be suprised but I don't want a fuss then something bad happens." She said as Remus wet into the kitchen to get 2 tubs of chocolate ice cream and 2 spoons. He gave Lilly a tub of ice cream and one of the spoons and they dug in.

"Nothing bad's gunna happen." He reasured her. "But I think we should tell irius at least." Lilly thought for a moment after he said this, then nodded. Remus floo-called Sirius and explained. At first, Sirius wanted to tell James, but he promised to keep it a secret. He promised to help out, and he moved in with Remus and they helped Lilly. But, Lilly and James were a stubbon as ever, and they never got back together. So, Remus, Sirius, Molly and the Weasleys, Alice and Frank, and Dumbledor (after they found out about the prophecy) helped Lilly. Lilly had no problems during the pregnancy, and was fine. But, the problems started when Harry turned 4...

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please and I'll decide if I'm gunna continue. Also, Danielle is Remus' daughter. Her mum died when she was born.**


	2. The Zoo

**Thanks for reading ands reviewing. Also, I've changed the age abit. Harry is 8 in this chapter, and they live in Godrics Hollow. Read bottom note aswell, as I need help.**

Chapter 2

8 year old Harry woke up grinning. He jumped up and went into Danni's room, jumping onto her bed.

"DANNI!" He grinned. She laughed from under the covers.

"Yes Harry?" She said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Guess what day it is." He said.

"Hmmm," She put on a thoughtful face. "The end of July?" She questioned, grinning.

"No!" Harry pouted. " My birthday." Danni laughed, and went with Harry downstairs into the livingroom. Harry saw Sirius walk out of the fire and Harry went straight into his arms.

"UNCLE SIRI!" He shouted as Sirius spun him around. All the commotion made Lilly and Remus come out of their (seperate!) room/s, and they smiled when they saw Sirius and Harry. Lilly and Danni went into the kitchen and Lilly prepared breakfast.

"Sirius, do you want some breakfast?" Lilly asked.

"You read my thoughts, Lils." Sirius said, grinning. Remus laughed as he hugged Harry. They all walked into the dining room and sat at the table while Lilly put breakfast on the table, with help from Danni. They all dug into their meals.

"Do you want me to clean the dishes Auntie Lilly?" Danni asked. Lilly and Remus shared a look. Lilly sighed and put her fork and knife down onto her plate.

"Alright, what'd you do?" Lilly asked. Danni and the Weasley twins were known for pulling pranks, and Lilly was worried about what they did this time.

"Nothing." Danni said, adopting a inoccent face, much-like Sirius' face. Lilly gave her a look and Remus smirked while Harry and Sirius snorted into their food. "I!" She said so quickly, that Lilly just gave her another exsaperated look. "We changed Percy's hair colour." Danni grinned while Lilly groaned and Remus, Harry and Sirius laughed.

xX At the Ministry Xx

James sighed. Even 7 years after little Harry defeated Voldemort, their was still a load of paperwork to do. Paperwork for the Death Eater's included! He was to tired to do any today so he decided to read the prophet. He nearly dropped the paper when he read the first paragraph on the front page.

**_The Boy Who Lives: Harry ?_**

_Today, one of the prophets writers, Rita Skeeter, noticed that the boy who lived's birthday is today, but also notices that no-one knows who he is, except for the Minister, who refuses to comment, and Albus Dumbledor, along with few others like the Longbottoms. __"He deserves a normal childhood, so no! I will definately not tell you what his last name is!" Alice Longbottom said to reporters a few weeks ago. However, a source has told us that his last name is Harry Lupin.__ He..._

James was furious, knowing who Harry's mother was, as he was one of the few Aurors who had to go to the house after the attack and had been sworn to secrecy. He flooed home, probably expecting Sirius there. However, he was shocked when his brother/best mate wasn't.

xX At the Zoo Xx

Remus, Lilly, Sirius, Danni and Harry got out of the Land Rover to see Molly Weasley keeping a careful eye on Fred and George, and waiting with them, Ron and Ginny for Harry and the others. Lilly went to get the tickets and the others walked over to the Weasleys, and Remus and Sirius out the sleepover stuff in the car. Danni went up to Fred and George and they hugged her at the same time. They turned to Harry, who had just given Ron a hi-5.

"Harry! It's a pleasure to see you." Fred aid, impersanating Pery. George elbowed him out of the way.

"Harry, so speldid to see you well." Harry and Ron laughed while Ginny and Danni linked arms and giggled. Molly said hi to Lilly, and went home while they waited for Neville. Finally, Neville walked into the zoo with Alice. Lilly hugged Alice and Remus and Sirius greeted her while the kids talked to Neville. They then all went into the zoo, the 4 girls going infront. They went all to the other exibits, and then went to the reptile house. Then, Lilly saw someone she didn't want to see. Petunia! Lilly dragged the adults over to one side for a minute.

"Petunia's here." Lilly said grimly. They looked over to where Petunia, Vernon and their son Dudley.

"I see she's brought her pet whale." Sirius said. Lilly and Alice giggled while Remus chuckled. Just then, they saw Harry come ver to them.

"What's up mate?" Remus said, concerned by Harry's facial expression. Harry motioned Remus to bend don to his height, and whispered in Remus' ear. Rezealtion dawned on Remus' face, and he said something quietly to Harry. Harry nodded, cheerfully, and ran over to Ron and Neville. Lilly and Alice went to the girls , who were talking to a brown-haired girl, and Remus and Sirius went over to the boys. They all talked until they got bored. They went back to the house, Remus, Alice, Ginny, Fred and Neville going in one car, and Lilly, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Danielle, and George in another. The boys went into Harry's room, and Ginny and Danni went into Danni's room. Sirius went home after Harry opened his presents and came face-to-face with a very angry-faced James.

**Hey, so, I was thinking, in a later chapter, in Harry's fourth/fifth year, should Hermione and the other girls, (Padma, Pavarti, Lavender, Luna, Ginny, Angelina and Danni,) perform in the great hall, singing? Tell me what you think, and if you think anyone should be added/not be in the band. It helps alot, and reviews make me happy! =D**


	3. The SleepOver

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Anyway, just to exlain to people:**

**Danni is Remus' daughter,**

**I changed the age because I wanted Harry to be older when he meets James. I think they may meet each other in Harry's 3rd Year or Harry's 5th Year.**

**When Lilly and James moved in together, Sirius and Remus got seperate flats,**

**James knows who Harry is, because Harry still defeated Voldemort, and Lilly has a flashback about that soon,**

**Lilly told James that she had a new husbands (although she didn't) and James didn't actually see Harry, so he didn't see how Harry looks like him. Also, James will find out soon.**

**James also knows about Danni.**

Chapter 3

Sirius gulped.

"I thought you were at work till 5?" Sirius asked his mate, who was glaring at him.

"Did you know-" He said furiously, shoving the paper into Sirius' hand. "-about THIS!" He roared as Sirius read the paper.

"James, how much did you read?" Sirius asked, sighing.

"To the bit where it say's Lilly's son is named Harry Lupin!" James said glaring at the rug as if it was Remus.

Ssirius sighed, "Harry isn't Remus' kid, Lilly just had to change his last name so if anything happened to her, Remus and I would become his Guardians." Sirius explained. "When Josh got killed, she found shelter with Remus," Sirius said, then thought for a moment. "But, if something happens to them both, Danni and Harry will be in _our _care." James was shocked.

"_Our_?" He exclaimed, as Sirius had to make himself not laugh. He thought James' reaction was damn funny!

"Yes James, our care." Sirius said, walking over to the fire. James glared at him one more time before apparating back to his work. Sirius flooed over to Remus and Lilly's, with the prophet in his hand. "Did you know about this?" Sirius said to Lilly, who was sittting on the couch next to Alice, and Remus. They took the paper out of his hand and read the front. Lilly was furious!

"How dare they?" She raged. Remus and Sirius went into the fireplace, and they flooed over to the ministry.

"Calm down Lilly." Alice said. Lilly calmed herself, just as Danni and Ginny came into the livingroom.

"Auntie Lilly, may I _please _put streaks in my hair?" Danni practically begged. Lilly and Alice laughed, and Lilly thought.

"Well, I don't see why not." She said, smiling as a smile burst onto Danni's face. Danni hugged Lilly, and her and Ginny went back into Danni's room. It was 10 pm when Sirius and Remus got back.

"We've spoken to the minister, but he said that he had tried to stop the Prophet from publishing it, but he couldn't. He only found out today." Remus said, collapsing into the armchair he was sat in before. Sirus sat on the other side of Lilly.

"Yeah, he's banned them from publishing anymore without your permission, or they will be fired, and whenever you give them permission to write something about Harry, he's got to see you personally. You, Me or Remus, anyway." Sirius added as an after thought. Lilly nodded, and Sirius and Alice went to their homes, and Lilly and Remus went to their rooms. When Lilly went into her room, she saw her guitar missing. She siletly laughed, and went to Harry's room. In there, she saw Danni trying to show everyone the chords.

"I'll teach you in the morning." She said, quite amused. They all nodded, and the boys went into their beds/sleepingbags. The two girls followed Lilly out. That night, Lilly went to sleep happy.

**Sorry it's short. But, the next one will be longer. Reviews?**


	4. Pranks, Hogwarts and Singing

**A/N:/Remus and Sirius love Lilly like she's their sister/best friend. Also, there is a reason that I have skipped to Harry's third year. Not much has happened on them 5 years, and James finds out soon! BTW, the girl's guitar's can be changed into different instruments.**

**A New Idea:**** I may do a new fic, about Lilly's Pregnancy with Harry. But, I will tell ya'll if I do.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danielle Lupin.**

Chapter 4

_Lilly and Josh, her best friend, were in his livingroom, laughing. Josh was bouncing a 1 year old Harry on his knee. Harry was giggling like mad. Lilly looked out of the window, to see a figure in a black cloak approaching the house._

_"Josh!" She shouted. He paled, and pushed Harry into Lilly's arms, and Lilly upstairs. Then, the door flew back with a massive force._

_"Go Lilly! Now!" He shouted, blocking off Voldemort. She ran upstairs to Josh's guest room, and tried to block the door, as she had left her wand downstairs, accidently. She put Harry into the crib, and stood infront of him, protecting him. She could hear Josh from downstairs._

_"Take me! Have mercy!" Josh yelled at Voldemort, as Lilly sobbed, "Please, he's just a child__." Then, Lilly heard a dull thud, and then, Voldemort blasted down the door._

_"Take me. Leave Harry. Please." Lilly sobbed, begging. Voldemort laughed._

_"Please, have mercy! Please, I'm begging you! Ahhh!" She screamed as Voldemort tried to kill her. Lilly flew across the room, unconsious. Voldemort turned to baby Harry. Then there was a bright green light._

Lilly woke up, sweating. It had been 5 years since everyone found about Harry. She grabbed her dressing gown, and went into Remus' room.

"Remus. Remus, REMUS!" She shaked his shoulder, trying to wake him. He opened one eye, then smiled at her.

"Bad dream?" He asked, scooting over. She nodded, climing next to him. She would come into his bed whenever she had a bad dream, as he would comfort her like a big brother would comfort his little sister when she had a bad dream.

"Yeah." She fell asleep quickly, with Remus' arm around her. He kissed the top of her head, and also fell asleep quickly. In the morning, Lilly went back into her room, and got changed. She went into the livingroom, to see Danni and Harry wrestling on the couch for the remote. Danni had put 3 streaks in her hair, one red, one blue and one purple. She shook her head, and turned the tv off. She now regrets telling Danni and Harry about T.V, who had pressured Remus and Lilly into getting one.

"Do you want to go to the Burrow, or not?" She walked over to the fireplace, and grabbed the floo powder. Danni and Harry went first. When Lilly arrived, she went over to the table where her friends and students were.

"Hey Auntie Lilly. What are we learning today?" Ginny said as she, Danni, Hermoine (after they met up with her again, they found out she was a muggleborn when Hermoine got her Hogwarts Letter), Luna (Lilly knew her mother, so they introduced her to the other girls,) Lavender (they met Lavender and the Patil twins at school and became friends), Alice and Molly sat down in the kitchen of the Burrow. Molly and Alice loved watching the girls learn how to play guitar.

"Well Ginny, I think that you've all done well, and I think that you don't need to be taught anything else." Lilly smile at them, then handed then 5 blank notebooks. "You can write your own songs now. And, no-one can see your songs if you don't want them to." Lilly laughed when she had 5 pairs of arms hugging her.

"Thank you Lilly." They said simultaneously. Lilly hugged them back, and the younger girls went outside.

"Right, what's up Lilly?" Alice said as soon as the younger girls went outside.

"It's nothing. I just keep having nightmares." Lilly sighed.

"Which is an excellent excuse to get into Remus' bed." Alice teased while Lilly glared at her. Molly smiled at a bright red-faced Lilly, and reasurred her that no-one thought that. Alice just scoffed as Molly tried not to laugh.

"Alice! I do not fancy Remus!" Lilly protested. Alice and Molly just looked at each other, then smiled, more like smirked in Alice's case, at Lilly.

"Of Course you don't."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the boys are plotting." Danni said, stroking her blood red guitar with a white snowflake at the top of her guitar.<p>

"Dunno. Why do you wanna know?" Hermione asked, tuning her baby pink guitar with an gold heart on the neck of the guitar. Danni shrugged, putting her guitar in between Ginny's purple guitar with a black lightning bolt on the back and Lavender's light green guitar with a yellow star on the base of the guitar.

"Well, why don't we go spy on their plotting?" Luna suggested, strumming a few notes on her blue guitar with a silver unicorn on it's side. The other girls looked at Luna suprised. It was normally Ginny, Danni or Padma who suggested things that mischeivous. Anyway, they agreed, and snuck inside.

"What can you hear?" Danni asked Hermione, who was the best at listening closely to conversations, even if they were miles away. Hermione shushed her.

"Shh. Well... Go!" She pushed them across the hall, into Ginny's room. The others sat down on the bed, and Hermione started pacing. "They are gunna play a prank on us. A big one." She said. Danni stood up.

"Well, we'll prank back. This means war!" She declared. The girls all started giggling at Danni's antics, who had started to make a map and looked like she was planning war. They then all started planning revenge.

* * *

><p>"Is it ready?" Harry asked impatiently. Fred chuckled, and patted his head.<p>

"Patience, young one. It will be ready soon." Then, Fred went back to putting the waterballoons up. Harry went to see if Ron and George had finished. "Are you ready?" Ron was about to reply when Neville came in.

"Their coming." They all rushed out of Ginny's room and hid outside. The girls went upstairs, beknownest to the boys, with sheild charms on them. They told Charlie, who was visiting, about the prank, and asked him, who whole-heartedly argreed, to help get back at them. The boys looked at each other confused, then proceeded to make their way to Ron's room. They all yelled as they were splattered with glue-filled water ballons and chicken feathers. They all started yelling and spluttering while they girls started laughing their ass' off.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went by without many incidents, but when September came, Lilly had been hesitated to let Harry and Danni go back to Hogwarts after the last 2 years.<p>

"Mum, I'll be fine. Moony's going this year anyway." Harry said as his mother fussed.

"I know," Lilly sighed, "I just want Pettigrew to be locked up as soon as they find him."

"Pettigrew can't enter the ground's without being spotted on the map, Lil." Sirius assured her. Lilly nodded, and hugged Danni.

"I don't want a letter to me and your father saying you've broken Sirius' record for most detentions." Lilly warned the girl. Danni smiled.

"I promise." Sirius and Harry sniggered.

"Wasn't James also the one who helped Sirius break the record?" Alice said as she, Frank and Neville walked up to the Lupins.

"Don't mention him infront of Lils. Last time, she blew the cooker up." Remus warned as Lilly glared at him and everyone else laughed.

"Ha ha. Now, shouldn't you be getting on the train, _professor_." Lilly teased as Danni, Harry and Neville walked onto the train.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville only had to look into a few compartments to find Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermoine. Danni had gone to find Angelina Johnson, a fellow 5th Year, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.<p>

"Hey Harry, Neville." Luna greeted them.

"Hey guys." The two boys replied as they sat down. The train ride was uneventful, except for the dementor's search. Luckily, Remus had taught Harry and Danni how to do a patronus when they saw him send one to send a message to Lilly once, and wanted to learn. They went up to the castle and the sorting went by fast.

"I would like to say welcome to our ewest students, and welcome back to our older students..." Dumbledore said, carrying on with his speech. Hermoine leaned over to Ginny.

"Today?" She said quietly. Ginny nodded.

"...And, before we tuck into this wonderful feast, I would like to introduce a group of students who are going to give us a performace. Let me introduce, the band Flames." After Dumbledore said this, Danni, Ginny, Hermoine, Lavender, Luna and Pavarti and Padma all walked up to the stage Dumbledore had produced. Luna went to the drums, Hermione, Ginny and Danni all got guitars, Padma and Lavender both went to the keyboards and Pavarti got a base guitar. Danni went to the mic. **(Her singing is in _Italics_, and the other girls is in bold. All is Bold Italics.)**

_Baby, its over,  
>we both know, lets go forward.<br>__I love you, but in a different way,  
>I love you, forever.<br>Now that we've come to the end of a story-y and  
>I know that it's gunna be hard for me.<em>

_Might hurt some, not too much, but I gotta let it wait.  
>As the world turns around and we go different places, new things, new dreams, new faces.<br>Wanna shake up,  
>when we break up,<br>but we keep our memories.  
>I know you can't stay, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall.<br>We had our time, baby, so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call._

**_Turn it up,  
><em>_turn it up for the people that say "  
>we're moving on and we'll be okay".<br>Turn it up,  
>turn it up for the people that say<br>"we're moving on and we'll be okay". _**

_Baby, it's better, and I wan't you, to be happy.  
>Sometimes people find that it's so hard just to say goodbye.<br>It ain't easy the more  
>and the more you try.<br>So there'll be cheating,  
>better saving,<br>but not me and my boy.  
>We understand that we're friends<br>and it just ain't working, no point in the constant fighting.  
>So when we go nuts,<br>for a minute,  
>and admit that we're just not in it. <em>

_I know you can't stay,  
>So I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall.<br>We had our time, baby,  
>So I won't be waiting, anticipating for the call.<br>Turn it up,  
>turn it up for the people that say<br>"__we're moving on and we'll be okay".  
>Turn it up,<br>turn it up for the people that say  
>"we're moving on and we'll be okay".<br>Turn it up,  
>turn it up for the people that say<br>"we're moving on and we'll be okay".  
>Turn it up,<br>turn it up for the people that say  
>"we're moving on and we'll be okay". <em>

_I might lose my mind for a while, but I'll be fine _**(fiiiine).**  
><em>Have you heard there's this thing that heals,<br>and it's called time _**(tiiiime).**_  
>Clock can tick away,<br>happy will fall in place.  
>I know, my heart will break,<br>a new me will fill this space._

_I know you can't stay,  
>so I won't be waiting, anticipating for the fall.<br>We had our time, baby,  
>so I won't be waiting,<br>anticipating for the call. _

_Turn it up,  
>turn it up for the people that say<br>"we're moving on and we'll be okay".  
><strong>Turn it up,<strong>  
><strong>turn it up for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>"we're moving on and we'll be okay".<strong>  
><strong>Turn it up,<strong>  
><strong>turn it up for the people that say<strong>  
><strong>"we're moving on and we'll be okay".<strong>  
>Turn it up,<br>turn it up for the people that say  
>"we're moving on and we'll be okay". <em>

Danni finished to a round of applause. She and they other girls smiled and bowed.

**Thought I'd finish it there. Reviews are appreiciated.**


End file.
